The spark plug development throughout this century has moved along varied paths. In some instances spark plug construction has moved in a direction of spark plugs which may not be disassembled for cleaning purposes and in other instances the path of spark plug development has extended in the direction of spark plugs which may be disassembled for cleaning. Further, most spark plug development has moved along a path toward substantially fully exposed spark gap defining electrodes. Examples of previously patented spark plugs including structural features somewhat similar to the spark plug of the instant invention may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 885,864, 893,955, 1,098,637, 1,275,961, 1,356,954, 1,442,423, 1,448,656, 1,913,575, 1,912,109 and 3,417,275.